Sous l'éclat des réverbères
by Adalas
Summary: Dans l'ambiance feutrée d'un taxi le ramenant chez lui après une enquête, Sherlock contemple un John endormi et s'autorise à relâcher le contrôle qu'il a de lui-même... (Johnlock suggéré)


**Rating T** : pas vraiment _vraiiiiiiment_ de slash mais peut être interprété comme. ^^

Une petite fanfic avec du fluff et encore du fluff et toujours plus de fluff et une dernière couche de fluff dont l'idée m'est venue après l'une de mes balades sur Deviant Art.

Et cette petite fic, elle est pour toi **Flo'w Tralala**. Joyeux anniversaire, en avance de quelques jours car, je ne pourrais ni poster ce weekend ni le jour J ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Sous l'éclat des réverbères, le taxi noir évoluait lentement dans le trafic londonien nocturne. Dehors, la pluie tombait, formant des rigoles sur les vitres de la voiture. Sherlock regardait d'un air absent les lumières des lampadaires, des feux de circulation et des panneaux lumineux des boutiques qui illuminaient d'un éclat délicat chaque goutte de pluie courant sur les vitres.

Rouge, cyan, orange, jaune, vert, violet et rose virevoltaient entre les gouttes de pluie, faisant de cette nuit une farandole d'éclats lumineux.

Le taxi avançait et son mouvement menait d'une main de maître la danse des lumières qui répandaient leurs couleurs dans l'habitacle noir du véhicule. Cette clarté conférait une atmosphère hypnotique et apaisante tandis que l'extérieur devenait flou, presque irréel. Un irréel peuplé par des passants ressemblant à des fantômes peints avec une aquarelle délavée noyée d'eau.

Les sons étaient assourdis et seul le clapotis rythmique des gouttes sur le pare-brise et le chuintement liquide des pneus sur la route inondée étaient perceptibles. Londres chantait sa symphonie de l'automne et Sherlock l'écoutait distraitement, connaissant par cœur les notes et les accords qui clamaient l'union entre le règne de la nature et celui de l'Homme...

Le dos confortablement calé contre le dossier de la banquette familière du taxi londonien et le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe bleue, le détective savourait la présence de John assis silencieusement près de lui. Ce soir, dans ce taxi qui les ramenait à Baker Street, Sherlock était satisfait.

John et lui venaient d'arrêter un criminel dont l'intelligence et l'endurance leur avait offert une couse-poursuite délicieusement longue et euphorisante. Sherlock aimait courir et sentir le vent de sa course dans ses cheveux et les pans de son manteau qui se gonflaient derrière lui. Il aimait sentir ses poumons se remplir de l'air froid de l'hiver tandis que son sang pulsait dans ses veines dans une cadence rapide et puissante, mugissante comme le cri d'un fauve dans ses tympans. Il aimait sentir le jeu de ses articulations et la puissance des muscles de ses jambes s'échauffer pour l'emporter toujours plus vite à la poursuite de sa proie.

Une proie, oui.

Sherlock aimait traquer les criminels et les attraper. Et, lorsque Lestrade arrivait pour les emmener au poste, c'était la satisfaction du prédateur qui rependait sa chaleur dans ses veines, le laissant apaisé jusqu'à la prochaine chasse.

Avec ses sens aiguisés, son intelligence supérieure, son corps fin mais robuste et endurant, Sherlock était un chasseur-né qui évoluait avec aisance dans la vie dangereuse et mouvementée qu'il s'était créé. Il était une panthère noire silencieuse, rapide et sauvage qui parcourait les ombres de son territoire fait de béton, de verre, d'asphalte et de pluie glacée.

Mais depuis quelque temps, la traque et le Travail lui avaient apporté une nouvelle satisfaction car ils avaient inclut John. Les courses-poursuites et les énigmes assouvissaient les besoins du prédateur tapi en lui mais la présence permanente de John à ses côtés lui apportait une satisfaction humaine : celle d'être reconnu, admiré et _surtout_ accepté.

Depuis que John était avec lui, Sherlock n'avait plus un mais deux plaisirs, ces derniers se mêlant pour lui donner le sentiment d'être _entier_ et c'était... addictif.

Aussi, à chaque nouvelle enquête – qu'il estimait digne d'intérêt et, par rapport à la demande, il y en avait relativement peu qui méritaient son attention – Sherlock donnait le meilleur de lui-même, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions de John. D'aucun dirait qu'il fanfaronnait pour impressionner. D'autres mauvaises langues cracheraient leur fiel en disant qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un animal attendant les félicitations de son maître. Dans un sens c'était vrai mais Sherlock avait pris goût aux remarques admiratives de John qui n'étaient certes, guère originales mais pas moins agréables... voire touchantes. Il en était de même pour la loyauté indéfectible que lui témoignait son médecin. _Son_ médecin, oui, car Sherlock était possessif. Les conquêtes éphémères de John pouvaient en témoigner.

Sherlock tourna la tête en direction de John et pinça les lèvres jusqu'à les blanchir. D'ordinaire, une fois installés dans le taxi, son ami lui demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour retrouver leur homme et Sherlock expliquait froidement son raisonnement dans son habituel débit fluide et rapide. Sa voix était neutre, son visage marmoréen impassible et son regard, dur et glacé mais pas son esprit qui se rengorgeait de la petite étincelle qui luisait dans les yeux bleus de John qui le regardait en l'écoutant.

Sherlock aimait faire la démonstration de son génie. Surtout devant John. Le détective exécrait les mièvreries mais dire que John ne le rendait pas heureux serait un mensonge flagrant.

Pendant un court instant, Sherlock contempla les lumières de la ville qui dansaient sur la chevelure blonde de son ami. Elles embrasaient chaque extrémité des mèches dorées d'une petite étincelle colorée et clignotante. John avait la tête baissée, son menton reposait contre sa poitrine. Tout son corps était détendu, ses épaules relâchées. Son buste dodelinait lentement au rythme des mouvements du taxi. Son visage était calme, détendu. Le détective avait rarement vu John dormir aussi profondément. Le sommeil lui donnait un air plus jeune et Sherlock se demanda à quoi John avait bien pu ressembler lorsqu'il avait eu vingt ans.

La vue de son John épuisé par sa nuit blanche suivie de sa longue journée à la clinique achevée par les enquêtes fit remuer quelque chose dans sa poitrine et Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant ce constat. Avec un John endormi, il pouvait dire adieu à la démonstration brillante et grandiloquente de son intellect car son public n'était plus opérationnel. Le détective soupira, déçu. Il commença à enfoncer son menton dans son écharpe bleue, les lèvres tordues en une moue boudeuse, ses yeux obstinément fixés sur l'appui-tête du siège du chauffeur. Le silence régnait toujours, accompagné par le ronronnement discret du moteur et la symphonie de l'eau oignant la ville de sa caresse glacée...

Le taxi tourna et Sherlock se raidi car le mouvement du véhicule avait fait s'appuyer contre son flanc le corps de John.

Le limier serra les dents : prévisible. _Tellement_ prévisible !

Toujours endormi, l'ancien soldat se cala instinctivement contre Sherlock qui sentit la tête blonde illuminée par l'éclat des réverbères reposer sur son épaule. Simple réflexe profondément ancré dans l'esprit humain : se rapprocher de la source de chaleur la plus proche. Et en l'occurrence, c'était Sherlock.

Le logicien poussa un nouveau soupir. John devait vraiment être épuisé pour ne pas s'être réveillé...

Sherlock n'aimait pas les contacts physiques car ils le faisaient se sentir bien trop vulnérable à son goût. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se réfugier dans son Palais Mental mais la présence de John tout contre lui le distrayait en faisant jaillir des pensées parasites dans son esprit précis, bien huilé et froid.

Le détective sentait avec une acuité exacerbée le poids du corps robuste de son ami qui l'emmitouflait dans sa chaleur envoûtante... humaine. Le poids sur son épaule avait quelque chose de curieusement rassurant qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa place : là, tout contre son ami.

Sherlock baissa les yeux : John avait l'air si paisible, si vulnérable et si _confiant._ Sherlock était un homme dangereux malgré les dires de son ami et il aurait pu lui faire subir n'importe quoi : son docteur ne s'en serait rendu compte que trop tard. Le détective sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui avec plus de force. Il savait que John avait une confiance absolue en lui mais en avoir la démonstration le surprenait toujours. Il sentit son regard s'adoucir devant la vision de son John dans les bras de Morphée. Il se permit de relâcher le contrôle de lui-même pour pencher la tête et enfouir son nez dans les courtes mèches blondes, respirant la délicate odeur de shampooing dont était imprégnée la chevelure agréablement tiède de son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait mais... C'était plaisant. C'était... _bon_. Très bon, même.

Il était bien. Curieusement bien. Mais pas encore suffisamment. Il en voulait un peu plus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur du taxi. Le chauffeur ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention, ses yeux ternes fixés sur la route devant lui.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin : parfait !

Profitant du sommeil de John, il leva prudemment son bras coincé entre le dossier de la banquette et le dos de son ami pour entourer les épaules de son docteur afin de le serrer contre lui. Sa main reposa sur l'épaule mutilée par une vieille blessure. _LA_ blessure qui avait conduit John jusqu'à lui... Ses longs doigts diaphanes entourèrent l'articulation avec possessivité, appréciant sa solidité associée au contact doux et lisse du cuir noir de la veste. Le corps de John se retrouva blotti contre le sien d'une manière si parfaite que, pendant un bref instant, Sherlock se demanda si son propre corps n'avait pas été conçu dans l'unique but d'accueillir dans ses bras celui de John... Il était ni trop trop grand, ni trop petit : juste parfait. Parfait en tout point...

Il plongea une nouvelle fois son visage dans les cheveux dorés délicatement embrasés par la lueur des lampes. Pendant quelques instants, il frotta tendrement la pointe de son nez dans les mèches au dessus de l'oreille et ferma les yeux.

Maintenant, c'était parfait.

Le taxi avait encore de la route à faire. John n'était pas prêt de se réveiller et Sherlock était délicieusement enveloppé par l'odeur et la chaleur de son ami.

Aucune étincelle admirative dans les iris bleus et aucune démonstration grandiloquente et professorale de son génie n'auraient pu lui apporter ce sentiment de plénitude presque béate.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi bien et, tandis que le taxi patientait à un feu rouge il songea au fait que cette plénitude allait devenir de plus en plus addictive. Il songea aussi au fait de devoir épuiser John le plus souvent possible pour qu'il s'endorme comme une masse une fois installé dans un taxi... et de prévoir des trajets extrêmement longs afin de profiter du sommeil de son ami pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui à sa guise...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit moment de tendresse vous aura plu et surtout que toi, tu l'auras aimé, Flo'w. :)**


End file.
